


【利艾】Nightmare

by Hunlongyao



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-17
Updated: 2019-02-17
Packaged: 2019-10-30 05:14:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 3
Words: 12,754
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17822567
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hunlongyao/pseuds/Hunlongyao
Summary: 學長x學弟互毆強迫病棟play師生子艾





	1. Nightmare 01.

　　那是上千隻、無數隻，像是手又像是荊棘一般的東西，全部向自己襲來，逃不掉、避不了，一個轉瞬，向後退的腳像踩進水窪，嘩－的一聲，低下頭這才發現，身處在一整片的血海中，但自己此刻的情緒不是害怕而是著急，他的愛人在哪裡？他不在他身邊。  
　　他慌亂地四處找尋，失去原有的冷靜，倏地整個空間轉換，他看見醜陋的怪物，整個大地被他們佔據，他們齜牙裂嘴、他們貪婪啃食，那些人…好像、有些自己認識？不管！他在哪？

　　最重要的是他在哪？

　　一陣天旋地轉，心愛的人就站在自己眼前，所有的恐懼不安瞬間消散，少年的笑容就和這個空間一樣融為一體，純淨、無瑕的白，令人安心  
　　少年伸出手輕撫住自己的後腦勺，溫柔的擁抱自己，兩人慢慢的跪下來，他躺在少年的腿上，頭上傳來的觸感就如同他不曾感受過的親情溫暖，突然間，臉上感受到一點一點的濕黏  
　　他睜開眼，反射性的抹了自己臉頰，那是－血  
　　幾乎是跳起的他抬起頭看著自己的愛人，他依然在笑，但瞇起的雙眼流的不是淚而是血  
　　  
　　對不起…

　　我不要你的對不起我不要我不要我不要──

　　上一刻掌握在手心的，下一瞬神就將我所擁有的唯一硬生生從我的靈魂剝離

　　他再度陷落無盡的深淵裡，無法呼吸、快要窒息，但就每每在要窒息之際，連自己都想就那麼隨手一丟任由自己被撕扯、啃食殆盡…

　　突然的睜開眼，眼前的是熟悉的天花板，旁邊是自己的書櫃，而另一邊，有另外一個熱源，是夢。  
　　又是這個夢，他不確定這夢到底是否是所謂的前世記憶，但總之荒謬無比，自己如此想著可他還真的從小時候，開始意識到這件事對於自己的重要性與無法言喻的意義就開始尋找這夢中的那個另一半，這十幾年來，他數次產生強烈要去看個心理醫師的念頭，但又無數次的，無法打消這個執念。  
　　直到21歲那年，櫻花盛開的季節，他與一位新生的相遇，他是信了。

　　「我叫艾倫˙耶格爾，請多指教，利威爾學長。」日以繼夜折磨他的夢化成了現實，清晰到不行的五官、熟悉再不過的名字，他信了。

　　他側了身看著艾倫的背影，兩人都光著身子，他努力回想在這之前是發生了什麼事，啊，那濕熱包裹的緊緻、甜膩的氣息、哭喪掙扎的美麗臉龐  
　　想起來了，他算是強迫了艾倫吧，有什麼辦法呢？誰叫他，日日夜夜的出現在自己夢裡，折磨了自己十幾年。  
　　  
　　在找到艾倫之後，先是確認了他並沒有這方面的任何記憶或是徵兆，不管如何利威爾開始極力追求，但有一點可以確認，他們總是互相吸引的，因為艾倫對他也有意思。  
　　利威爾是他仰慕已久的學長，在他國小時就知道利威爾拿了縣立體育冠軍，艾倫進了利威爾的國中就讀。  
　　在他國中時利威爾以全校第一名畢業，所以他也選了這家高中，為何那麼輕鬆想得到就得到呢？他也不知道，總之就是心裡想著要追上他。然後終於，感謝大學是四年制，這個時間終於足夠讓他與利威爾碰上。

　　不過艾倫的想法終究還是與利威爾有些微出入，一個是憧憬，一個是情愛，但面對從小崇拜對象的告白，艾倫依然是答應了與利威爾開始交往。  
　　明明年紀相差沒多少，但他卻對學長的＂執著＂感到困擾，總是動不動就邀自己與他一起去遠一點的地方遊玩，那勢必就會－過夜。百般推辭與拒絕，學長也是聳聳肩放棄了，但利威爾不同，因為夢境的關係多少傳承了以前的劣根性，這是那個單純少年所不知情的。

　　這天下午，稚嫩的少年按了骨子狡猾卻仗著同為少年外表的，學長家的門鈴。

　　「啊啊，真的太謝謝你了，還好你竟然還留著以前的筆記。」

　　「你該慶幸的是我剛好也修過這堂課，所有的資料我都沒扔，都分類收在櫃裡了，你如果還需要什麼可以問我。」

　　「真的是湊巧到不行啊！真的太謝謝學長了！」

　　「嗯？」利威爾轉過頭撇了他一眼

　　「呃、是利威爾，呵呵，我會努力習慣啦。」

　　「這才對。」他繼續凝視著敞開的窗戶，簾幕隨著微風擺動，偶有幾片花辮也這麼被捲進室內。對啊，真是…湊巧到不行，一切都是。

　　小鬼就是小鬼，與記憶中的相符，少年研讀了一下午，在傍晚時分趴在矮桌上睡著，利威爾沒有叫醒他，他挪動位子到艾倫旁邊，也一樣將兩手枕著自己側著頭，看著小鬼的睡顏。

　　他這麼一個資優生，此時也清楚地感受到，像是腦子都成糨糊，他看見一個虛影，皮革製的袖子、露出了一小截白色的襯衫衣料，帶滿厚繭與細微傷痕的手輕輕撫上了少年的棕髮，輕輕順著，而自己，也的確這麼做了。  
　　夢境都開始與現實不斷重疊，有時他害怕，越靠近艾倫自己所看到的影像也就越多，那些過往回憶歷歷在目，有好的也有壞的，雖然知道不會再發生，但一直以來，他最害怕的就是，哪天他又會再次失去艾倫。

　　不准。  
　　我才不允許這種事發生，你是我的。

　　你的全部本該就屬於我，一輩子，都是。  
　　夜幕低垂，或許就是當初在晦暗不堪的地下街所產生的性子吧，忽然間，他扯起了艾倫的手臂，硬是把人給拉起來。

　　「诶？…怎麼、唔，天黑…」整個身子沉甸甸的，睡意都還沒散，只知道學長將自己抱起來，打了個哈欠，完全沒察覺利威爾的不對勁「……學長怎麼沒叫醒我啊…！！！──」突如其來的，利威爾將人拋出去，艾倫重摔，不過是摔在他的床上  
　  
　　「告訴你多少次，應該叫我名字才對啊。」他棲身壓上艾倫，手撫上那有些發燙的臉龐，四目相對，艾倫看到利威爾在笑，很溫柔很溫柔但卻讓他害怕，他看見了他灰藍泛著水波的眸子裡，完全只有自己，那是佔有。

　　「學、利、利威爾你在做什麼？你…要幹嘛？」

　　「呵，傻瓜，都走到這步了還不懂嗎？」他把自己的領口解開，也隨性地扯開幾個鈕扣，身子已經開始燥熱

　　「不、等等，這很奇怪啊！而且，我對你是、我…我認為我們不該那麼…唔…」不等艾倫說完，也不管他開始大幅度的掙扎，艾倫這下真的清醒了，他用力捶打利威爾的背，利威爾吃疼得不得不離開那嫩唇的滋味，趁著這個空隙，艾倫一腳踹去，他不討厭利威爾，可是這種事不該發生！至少不是現在。

　　他跌跌撞撞離開床，腳踝馬上被利威爾掐住，少年失衡摔在地上，整個側邊肩骨嗑的發麻，見少年反抗，利威爾一直以來隱藏的脾性也被他逼出，就著腳踝然後小腿用力拽過來床邊  
　　眼看利威爾也下了床又壓在自己身上，是艾倫起頭，他一拳往利威爾額角砸去，兩人開始扭打起來，每一拳可不是打假的，越發狠戾，直到兩人的唇角都揍出了血痕，看到艾倫的臉頰已經有些微微紅腫泛紫，自己唇瓣上的刺痛，是剛剛過程中一個碰撞自己咬破的，血泊泊地流出。

　　他的動作快如閃電，將艾倫的襯衫整個掀起，撩到接近手腕的位置充當束縛綁緊，嘴又再度湊上，刻意將唇瓣與對方的摩娑，將自己的血液暈染成為艷麗的緋紅，而一部份順著舌頭的探入順勢推進，艾倫依然在反抗，利威爾皺了眉退出，舌尖與唇角又多了幾口子。

　　「嘖，難搞。」他用手背抹了抹，俯身靠在艾倫的頸肩，溫熱的鼻息噴在那微微顫抖的肌膚「別再拒絕我了，艾倫。」

　　縱使情動，他也不忘把該做的按部就班，輕輕吮吻著摯愛之人的粉嫩，在腰窩徘迴像是搔癢，最後停留在腿根，抬起艾倫的一腿，在大腿內側印下一個個深淺不一的紅痕，有點麻癢有點刺痛。  
　　他像是一個虔誠的膜拜者，對於艾倫的身體。

　　艾倫是放棄掙扎了，心裡還殘存著一些震驚以至於他楞楞的癱在地上，任憑利威爾－他敬愛的學長魚肉自己。  
　　但身體卻也是誠實地背叛自己，他微微喘著氣，體溫也漸漸燒起來，沒有人能逃過這種悲哀的生理撩撥，漸漸地，他也清楚感受到自己已經勃發的下身，大概是第一次這種親密的肌膚接觸，相比自己一人時的發洩敏感許多。

　　自己的腹部被一種熟悉的觸感頂到，那不是自己的是艾倫的，他有些欣喜地捧著艾倫的頰，在耳邊呢喃會讓他舒服、不要怕，便開始往下動作，他含住少年的性器熟練的舔弄著，舌尖描繪著紋理，時而捲起搔刮，另一隻手掐捏還是淡粉色的囊袋，餘光瞄到，那顏色就和記憶中的一樣可愛。  
　　  
　　艾倫的一切都是最可愛的。

　　  
　　自己的唾液有些也順著柱體流下浸濕了小小的穴口，利威爾嘗試探入一指，聽到了少年的悶哼，小小聲地，看來應該是沒問題，於是在幾番抽送就加入第二指、第三指，隨著利威爾的按摩，帶出的汁水也越來越多，就在擦過體內某一點時，艾倫反常的將綁在一起的手摀住雙眼，倔降地緊咬著唇瓣。  
　　看來是找到位置了，再摳騷幾下後他終於結束這漫長的擴張前戲，扶住自己腫脹到不行的熱燙抵在那小口摩蹭幾下，他吻著艾倫，就這麼頂了進去。

　　少年睜大了雙眼，利威爾感覺到他倒抽了一口氣，含住的舌整個縮回，他知道他痛，但他就是希望他能記住這種痛，最好深刻到，像刻進骨子裡。  
　　他慢慢捲回少年的舌與之纏綿，動作極其溫柔，像是為緩和，又像是彌補多年無法對人訴說的寂寥。

　　兩人結合的下半身由緩慢的節奏漸漸轉快，艾倫被頂的整個光裸的背部都在與地面磨擦，又冷又疼，不只是背部，更不用說被侵犯的地方，全身都像是在叫囂，簡直要他散架了

　　「哈啊……嗯…」明明歲數差不了多少，學長的也…太大了…

　　他張口拼命喘著粗氣，雖說利威爾已經很認真了，但果然是因為並不是那麼兩情相悅的關係吧，比起快感，艾倫多的是被捅穿的飽脹感，感覺身體都要被攪亂了，但性器卻又硬的生疼。想發洩，但感覺這肯定是空虛白忙一場，怎麼會這樣？我喜歡學長，我喜歡利威爾啊！為什麼會變成這樣…

　　頂到剛剛已經探好的位置，如期聽到艾倫拔高的聲調，整個人弓起一道優美的弧線，利威爾在他胸口附近親了一口，便把人整個抱起坐在自己腿上更加深入的頂弄

　　伴隨著悅耳的喊叫以及淫糜的水漬聲…啊啊，強烈的官能刺激，光聽就快去了，畢竟身體也不過還是個大學生啊。  
　　但很快，悅耳動人的黃鸝卻變成了哀傷的小調…

　　「啊啊…嗯…啊啊啊……嗚嗚嗚啊…」艾倫的手主動攀緊利威爾，這是今夜他第一次那麼貼近，但卻是令人心碎的大哭。  
　　  
　　這也一樣，是記憶中的，那讓人揪心的、不想再見到的，他知道自己是發過誓不會再讓他哭的，但現在傷害著他的，正是自己。

　　「艾倫、艾倫…艾倫…」低低的，像提琴般的暗啞嗓音不斷的呼喚著少年，他也不斷的順著背、棕色的腦袋，直到抽咽緩和下來

　　「……我們發洩完就睡。」

　　利威爾心疼的看了他哭腫的眼，一邊猛烈的抽插著，另一手幫艾倫套弄著，眼神沒有離開他半毫，他看見他羞澀的低著頭、臉頰潮紅一片，紅到耳朵都像要滴血了。  
　　一陣暈眩，艾倫只覺得眼前發白，他的都噴在利威爾身上，而也是因為艾倫的高潮利威爾被他逼得被迫繳械。這樣就好了，現在結束就好了。  
　　他將整個癱死的艾倫抱上床，為彼此清理一番自己也才入睡。

　　不該是這樣的，我不應該去傷害他。

　　「對不起。」這是艾倫失去意識前聽到的

 

…

……

對不起…

對不起…

　　利威爾最終還是環抱住艾倫，他無法確認自己的動作是否很輕？是否會吵醒他？他盡力了，但他只知道，如果此刻再不抱住他，說不定下一瞬他又要被收回去了，就如同夢境，現實總是殘酷的一次次撕裂他的胸口、他整個人

　　再不抱住他，他一定會灰飛煙滅…

　　「唔…」不自覺收緊的雙臂勒疼了艾倫，果然還是吵醒他了…

　　少年緩緩轉過身子，過程中艱難的皺了眉，最後凝視著自己。利威爾看見他亂七八糟、滿臉乾涸的淚漬，以及，臉側和嘴邊的青紫…自己到底都幹了什麼……  
　　他抬起手，慢慢地，一部份是試探，怕驚動到他，最後輕輕地停留在那有些撕裂的傷口上，輕輕的撫著

　　「艾倫…對不起。」其實他現在只想大罵，他真心認為自己為何可以語塞到這種程度！他媽的連句完整的話都快脫不出口！「我愛你…真的愛你，對不起。」去死吧他媽的世界！還有那該死的夢境！該死的一切！如果艾倫從沒被奪走、如果他從未就沒離開我身邊…

　　或者，  
　　我們從沒見過面就好了…

　　我就不會傷害他。

　　「…愛我的話，就不要說對不起啊…你不是也不要我對你說對不起嗎？」

 

　　利威爾想著，這大概是自己第一次流淚，也是最後一次了。艾倫摟住他，將他拉進自己的頸窩。兩個人的身體都很痛，還有心也是，但此刻的一切，最為真實。

　　「我也愛你，利威爾。」

　　我們不會再分開了。  
　　因為夢醒了。


	2. Nightmare 02

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 病棟play

　　艾倫快步在醫院的走廊，踩著擦得發亮的皮鞋正是劃破寧靜的元兇，依著小字條上寫的房號終於尋到了該病房，打開門後是與其他病房相異地、潔白純淨的單人病房，雖然依舊和著淡淡的消毒藥水味。  
　　不過這些都不足讓艾倫停下腳步留心，＂啪＂的一聲，一掌就這麼扇在朝他微笑、有些虛弱地靠在搖起來的病床上的病人。

　　「…很抱歉我無法控制我的行為…」打下去之後他幾乎是顫抖的說著，氣的發顫「利威爾先生請問您到底在幹什麼？」

　　男人被扇了一巴掌之後沒有發怒，反倒是不語，緩緩地伸出蓋在被子底下的一手輕輕揉著艾倫的腦袋，卻被艾倫打掉

　　「請別這樣好嘛！……少把我當孩子…先是好些日子都沒回家，幾乎沒有見面…然後發瘋似的像自虐一樣加班，病倒了之後…又這樣看著我……」男人面對艾倫的話語依然是保持著溫柔的弧度，但反而讓少年接著是近乎大吼的抗議「為什麼都不回嘴？耍我很好玩嗎？您覺得我的感情是隨便可以玩弄的嗎？」

　　利威爾眼神難得這樣飄忽，可見他真的把身體搞垮了，他只是靜靜的看著來者，看著他對自己大吼、質疑自己對他的感情、說他是個負心漢，極其辱罵他只是個骯髒的大人，然後淚珠開始滴滴答答的滑落

　　「…你為什麼不回家？我真的不明白……嗚嗚…你別以為我不知道，韓吉、韓吉小姐、都有、跟我說…你的工作…早就完成了…嗚…」

　　明明是為了能夠增加更多相處時間才開始同居，搬到利威爾位在高樓層的高級大廈可不是為了來這裡當高塔上被剝奪自由的公主的。人都過來了反而天天不見人影是怎麼回事？每天先下班到家就是日常準備晚飯等待利威爾回來，但時間久了之後，艾倫只是遵循自己養成的習慣，他知道用餐者只有他自己，但晚飯永遠是兩人份。

　　諾大的客廳，就算地上鋪著價值不斐的毛皮地毯，他依然覺得冷，冷的無法將腳放下，只能曲起來瑟縮在沙發上然後用雙手環抱住，將頭埋在膝間。

　　「是不是有比我好的女性了？嗯？……不准吶，我可不准阿……」這次換艾倫自己拉過利威爾騰在外頭的那隻手，將掌心靠在自己臉龐輕輕摩娑「我就是幼稚、小腦袋呢，我能想到的只有這種理由啊……到底何方神聖能夠勾住我的利威爾先生足足快2個月呢？」逕自說著眼淚絲毫沒有減緩的趨勢「您可知道嘛？我想過了，不管對方是怎樣的人、能有多好…就算她認定你了我也要從她手上搶回來！」

　　利威爾捏了捏眼前這炸毛小野獸的臉頰，很溫暖手感也很好，那個眼神光看就好像會灼傷似的，其實男人有些開心，平常乖順的小情人原來對自己有如此強烈的、有點扭曲的執著。

　　「我都快瘋了啊…我完全無法想像我會做出什麼事！所以利威爾先生…出院之後…跟我一起回家，好嗎？」先是燦金耀眼奪目，像是簡直要把這虛構的女人撕扯咬碎，爾後又是被豢養的幼崽被主人拋棄的樣貌，男人很是心疼，終於啟口。

　　「我不知道你想像力如此豐富啊…」男人講得很慢，聲音沙啞到不行，像是被人掐住喉嚨似的勉強發出聲音。  
　　艾倫想要多講什麼但又企圖先阻止利威爾講話，就是接到韓吉電話的時候整個人都懵了，說是急性肝炎住院，原因是過度疲勞，連帶的扁桃腺也嚴重發炎，整個喉嚨都化膿了

　　「沒關係的我不疼，讓我說完，艾倫。」他深深吸了一口氣，停了許久像是猶豫要不要對艾倫坦白，男人難得躊躇讓艾倫也有些緊張，靜靜等待「說起來有點可笑，但，我常做惡夢…」

　　利威爾本身是淺眠體質，很重視睡眠品質，不過倒是沒有什麼做惡夢或失眠的困擾，但在認識艾倫之後，他發現自己開始會夢到一些光怪陸離的場景。起先自己並不在意，只是睡眠品質降低讓他常常在公司散發低血壓的氛圍，直到，他開始意會到夢中的人是他和艾倫才發覺其中的不對勁…

　　吃人怪物、對抗體制什麼的，而自己，不斷輪迴在一段自己最後未能拯救艾倫而自身也無法解脫的窘境，一切都是片段畫面，次次都不盡相同，但他漸漸無法抽離，有時從睡夢中驚醒，他都得盯著艾倫確保他不會突然消逝，縱使認為這行為可笑至極，也必須那麼做他才能安心開始這一天的例行公事  
　　原以為這不過是雞毛蒜皮、自己能夠輕易掌握調整的問題，但一切開始失控，尤其在兩人做愛的時候，夾雜在快感裡的，盡是痛苦。

　　好吧，利威爾承認他逃避了，他實在無法承受在近乎交融在一起的熱度之後是痛失愛人蝕骨般的空虛冰冷，他開始用無盡的工作逃避，埋頭在需要腦力的會議裡。有好幾次，在艾倫深深沉睡，他坐在一旁點起菸，伴隨著房間唯一的光源，紅色的星火明明滅滅，他一手順著棕色的髮絲，不斷地確認愛人的存在，直到天色開始轉亮為止。

　　「您為什麼不選擇先告訴我呢？為何都要自己先去承受？」艾倫摟緊男人，靠在他的頸窩，任由淚水傾洩而出，他的心很疼，先是為了自己以為即將失去的愛情，然後是利威爾獨自擔起的無形枷鎖

　　艾倫前些日子耐不住了就開始跟韓吉聯絡，而事實上兩人湊在一起反而讓思緒一發不可收拾，韓吉看利威爾反常地不斷將進度提前，就是不肯讓自己鬆懈，因此她以為是小倆口發生爭執了卻也礙於利威爾看上去很煩心也就不好探知，而艾倫，就在這幾乎沒見到利威爾的期間不斷的在內心殺死這個不存在的情敵…

　　「沒事了，是我疏忽了你的感受。」

　　「不、不要緊了，什麼都沒關係了！我現在只要利威爾先生快快好起來、出院，我們一起回到屬於我們的家。」纂緊的手把單薄的院服抓皺

　　「嗯，我們回家，很快的。」他在戀人的額上親了一口「還有，我只愛你，我們之間不可能有別人，笨小鬼。」

　　實在拿可愛的他沒有辦法，他又親了幾口，像是怎麼疼都不夠，艾倫總算破涕為笑，自己怎可能不要他，他只是被假想的拆散折磨，他無法想像彼此分別的痛楚。

 

　　艾倫坐在床邊的椅子，將頭靠在利威爾的胸口，感受男人平緩的呼吸，以及沉穩的脈動，兩人都睡了一會兒。直到夜間睡前的一趟配藥，護士敲了房門進來，遞上睡前藥給利威爾服下，將點滴旋回最少量，檢查程序完畢時，在護士小姐將醫療車推到門口即將離開，艾倫追了上去。

　　好像說了些什麼，看護士離開了，艾倫又踏進房內，只是他沒有馬上回到男人身邊，而是將門鎖牢牢鎖緊。

　　喀──清晰的聲響傳到利威爾的耳邊，因為是單人的病房，他可以完全享受寂靜，光線只有外頭透進來的月光，在清靜房內，這個動作的音量像被放大數倍，似乎也鼓動起內心隱忍好些時日的渴望。

　　「我已經交代護士不用輪夜間了…」利威爾自然瞭解艾倫所要表達的意思，而很快的，他的戀人也輕輕地爬上了床，伏跨在自己身上。

　　「哼，在怎麼樣我可是病人吶，先說了我可沒力氣…」男人這麼說著，但態度倒是十分游刃有餘，直勾勾的瞧著艾倫下一步會有什麼動作。

　　青年將自己的上身與男人的緊貼在一起微微蹭著，雙手捧起男人的臉，語氣甚是柔媚的說道  
　　「…很用力打了您呢…」

　　「是啊，真是非常大膽呢，看來是太久沒好好管教管教了。」

　　「所以啊，現在，就當是我向您賠罪吧…」他伸舌舔過男人精削的下頷線條，沿著頸子來到鎖骨，啃了一下抬眼望著已經回神很多的灰藍眸子「況且我好想您，利威爾先生…」  
　　刻意拖長音節，接著繼續由鎖骨往下，將扣子一一解開，用舌尖描摹精壯的腹部肌肉，耳朵則仔細捕捉男人的喘息。來到褲頭，利威爾也配合的稍為抬了一下腰部好讓青年將褲頭拉下，輕鬆地拉開底褲，縱使利威爾此刻病弱，手中傳來的熱度倒是宣示著主人精力旺盛的可怕，更何況平常的絕佳狀態。

　　艾倫舔濕自己的唇瓣，僅用唇先在頂端摩娑，時不時將熱燙的柱身貼在臉頰邊靠著一邊將眼神飄過利威爾，那是甜膩的足以令人窒息的蜜金色，還有軟嫩粉頰的觸感。

　　手握著根部套弄幾下便含入口中，一股久違、濃烈的男性氣息充斥整個鼻腔，看來利威爾也是沒什麼餘裕，畢竟連續忙碌應該是連自己發洩的時間都不怎麼多吧，只不過是一點點觸碰，在艾倫開始模擬交媾的頻率前，頂端早已染上了些許晶亮。

　　「唔、嗯……」才吞吐幾下柱體又在口中膨脹幾分，令艾倫嘴巴開始發酸，而且隱隱約約感覺的到…還說什麼沒力氣，明明就在自己動著腰！

　　利威爾微微抬胯自己頂弄著，然後揪住了青年的後腦勺讓自己的更加深入。

　　「咳哈…唔……」伴隨著咕嚕咕嚕的唾液和利威爾動作的摩擦聲，艾倫也被頂的有些難受，反射性的乾嘔，頻率太快讓他承受不了去拍了拍利威爾的腹部示意要對方放緩，但對方卻是變本加厲的挑釁。

　　雖然是要賠罪但如果主導權又是在利威爾手上他可不接受，先硬是撐起身子退開，瞪了利威爾一眼然後重新含入，這次集中刺激頂部，舌尖在周圍打著圈，偶爾去戳刺鈴口，意料之內感受到男人的顫抖，接著極力的收緊口腔，這動作宛如催精。

　　真的太久沒做了，現在可沒那本錢讓他這樣胡來，雖然隨時要翻倒艾倫的力氣他還是有的，只是青年不會知道。  
　　任由青年在他胯間恣意妄為，不自覺的拳頭收得更緊。  
　　這小鬼果然還是很記仇阿，有好幾下根本逼得他差點繳械，不過算了，難得看艾倫主動他也樂得，更重要的是，他的技術還不賴。

　　利威爾沒料到的大概就是艾倫此刻的小動作吧，只感覺他突然用力一吸，然後快速的抽離，還能清楚聽到像含棒棒糖那樣吮吸之後快速拿開＂啵＂的一聲，男人終究是耐不住射出。  
　　稍稍有點掛不住面子讓自己沉下臉，只見艾倫昂起頭盯著自己…

　　──他的臉上沾滿了噴濺的白濁。

　　似乎有什麼在利威爾耳邊轟然炸裂，腦子瞬間嗡嗡作響，平常就算是要求他可都不一定答應的啊！但令他意外的還不止這個，青年撐起身子與他平視，纖長的手指抹開沾染的腥羶，在指尖把玩一陣之後將之探入自己嘴裡，停留在舌肉上一會兒刻意在男人面前全數嚥下。

　　「所以，現在您知道了，果然還是回家比較好對吧？」他媚眼如絲、面帶一抹飛霞反過來調侃對方。

　　「艾倫，雖說是我理虧，但這筆帳我可會記著喔。」他掐著青年精緻小巧的下巴，接著用指腹抹去了在他臉上殘存的精液。心裡實在巴不得立刻在這裡棲身壓上這個不知好歹的小鬼，狠狠侵犯他一回。

　　「您、請、便，這樣才好，我不要再讓利威爾先生離開我了，絕對不要…」艾倫緩緩將自己的襯衫拉開，直接退去褲子和底褲，上半身緊貼著男人「我要讓您知道，有了我，其他人您都不會放在眼裡的…」話語一落，他一個反手握住熱鍥，用力按壓在自己的臀縫，開始上下摩擦起來，而另一手則勾住利威爾的頸項，讓兩人光裸、燥熱的前胸互相熨著。  
　　艾倫將自己的粉嫩抵著男人的，藉由下半身的扭動，上邊也跟著摩擦起來，這種動作完全能夠感受到艾倫的粉點慢慢挺立起來。男人在心底咒罵，他的小情人是何時學會這種花招的？

　　「嗯…嗚……嗯哈…」久沒情事的兩人哪勘得起這種感官撩撥，原本就燥熱的身子，體溫一下就燒了起來，看到男人緊皺的眉頭，和那雙橡是要把自己拆吃入腹的鷹眼，他湊上去舔吻著男人有些乾燥的薄唇。

　　「這些該不會僅限於今晚吧？」

　　「誰知道呢？總之您現在就、好好享受罷。」雖然只是摩擦沒有侵入的擴張，但和著剛才性器上自己的唾液以及因為動情而分泌出的腸液，再加上因為久沒見面，自己現在，真的也是特別想要利威爾，所以一個深吸，他就這麼直接對準坐了下去

　　「哈啊──」蜜金色的雙眼盈滿水霧，但不疼，多的是整個人被戀人填滿的幸福，可能是因為現在的狀態極佳，很順利的整根都沒入了，他輕輕撫著自己飽脹的腹部。

　　「哈…」利威爾低吟，他也很意外，原本有些擔心艾倫這樣亂來可能會害自己受傷，沒想到一進入，裡面是又濕又軟，緊緻感瞬間湧上。

　　艾倫緩緩擺動腰肢，將手向後撐著，整個人微微往後仰讓利威爾看清楚自己的軀體，淡淡的粉紅色、昂首挺立的粉點，以及完全勃發，顏色艷麗的性器。  
　　  
　　「嗯…唔、哈……」自己扭腰幾回後調整了一下姿勢，他將頻率放緩，一手主動摳饒著自己胸前的粉點，另一手緩緩套弄還未碰觸過的性器  
　　「哈…哈啊，利威爾先生……哈嗯…嗯…利威爾…」他不斷叫著對方的名字，綿長而甜膩，微微張合著的唇角溢出了無法吞嚥的唾液，順著白皙的頸子蜿蜒而下，璇然欲泣的神情讓男人在他體內又硬是大了一圈。

　　「噫──好、好大，好燙…」

　　「嘖，你這傢伙…」利威爾的耐性也是有底限的，調整姿勢，讓艾倫環抱著自己，扣緊他的髖骨開始瘋狂的頂弄

　　「啊──唔」快感太過強烈，而且在不大的病床上，兩人的坐姿剛好擦到了敏感點，他立刻用手摀住自己的嘴。

　　「艾倫、艾倫…」他也不斷叫著自己，聽著男人黯啞的嗓音，前面的孤寂都已煙消雲散，男人是愛著他的，就是因為深愛，所以才會不能忍受無法言明的痛苦，就是因為寶貝自己，所以選擇獨自躲起來默默承擔。

　　心裡好甜，但也好空虛，好想要，還想要對方更多，他緊緊抱著利威爾厚實的肩膀，承受對方粗暴的抽插，細碎甜美的呻吟還是由唇齒間露出一點。

　　利威爾將人從自己身上拉開，用力箝制住對方，粗魯的啃咬，然後自己的舌深入攪弄，掃過齒貝、上顎、牙齦，想把他攪亂，想把他整個人由裡到外弄得亂七八糟。

　　一陣收縮，掙脫利威爾濕熱的吻，他用力抱緊對方，將頭埋在對方頸窩好遮蓋住高亢的叫喊，體內很燙，男人全部射在他裡面。

　　緩了一會，利威爾指了指旁邊的小矮櫃裡有放著備好的一次性用品，包含消毒用的乾淨濕巾，要艾倫去拿來好給兩人清理，誰知青年是用力抓著利威爾的肩頭，穩住身子重新坐了下去

　　「唔、艾倫？！」

　　「＂夜還長呢＂這不是您最常跟我說的嘛。」他笑瞇了，像極了隻撒嬌的貓「反正您也還硬著呢。」語畢，便又展開自己，不過相比剛才，現在緩多了，但比起熾熱的激情，現在的研磨似乎更加蠱惑人心。

 

啊啊，病快點好吧，身體快回復吧，回去一定要好好操他，  
直到他哭著向自己求饒為止。  
然後一定要好好向他道歉才行

因為畢竟這邊，才是真實的。

 

　　


	3. Nightmare 03

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 師生  
> 子艾

－已經忘記第一次發生這種事時是基於什麼原因之下，總之自從遇見這孩子後，做惡夢的頻率減少了，不過我也無法從這種道德淪喪之事抽離了。

 

　　「艾倫，放學後一樣跟老師來家裡一趟。」

　　「我又、我又考不好了嗎？」

　　「也不完全呢，只是需要加強一些部份喔。」溫熱的掌心捧著自己的雙頰，自己的視野裡，是對方的雙眼，而對方的雙眼裡也完全只有，自己。

　　「好、好的，利威爾老師。」

　　「乖孩子。」乖孩子，艾倫好乖，我可愛的艾倫。他將額頭與男孩的抵在一起，浮上一抹淺淺的笑¬…

 

　　坐在一旁高於自己許多的沙發上，懸在上頭的小腳抖呀抖的，一雙白色的長襪包裹著纖細的小腿，因為是穿著黑色西裝短褲的關係，那截白皙的大腿透露著不屬於這個年紀該有的性感氛圍，青澀又稚嫩，卻又危險而致命。  
　　　　  
　　艾倫坐在客廳，獨自一人，等待利威爾批改他訂正過後的卷子總是冗長。他思索著剛才在老師房內的對話。  
　　上次的考試他拿了第二名，表現非常的好，不過這孩子的實力絕對不只如此，利威爾希望他可以再努力，贏過他的青梅竹馬阿爾敏。  
　　老師總是不斷求著他要完美呢，雖然不太理解，不過也沒關係，因為只要自己做得好就能得到利威爾的讚賞。

　　想起在利威爾到這間國小任職前，他可是班上的小調皮，頭腦不錯但就是愛捉弄人，是師長之間的頭痛對象，直到這個班級的導師換成利威爾後一切都不一樣了。

　　卡露拉沒再到過辦公室，而讓也對於自己夥伴不再跟他一起搗亂感到訝異，思緒在飄遠一點，還記得有一天讓來找他，邀他一起把莎夏的午餐藏起來自己卻撐著下巴，頭撇向一邊看著窗外的櫻樹，隨口扔下一句＂好無聊＂，那張馬臉瞬間垮的不能再難看，也難怪讓不解了，艾倫是真的不想再搞這些無趣的惡作劇，次次拿高分才重要。

　　同年紀的孩子根本無法理解艾倫在想什麼。

　　「什麼啊！明明平常就愛一起玩的你幹嘛啊？」

　　「那是因為…」艾倫突然轉過頭，讓第一個念頭只覺得艾倫並不是跟他一樣身為一個天真無邪的孩子「利威爾老師陪我玩的遊戲更加有趣呢！」

　　直到他在長大一點才了解，那是妖精一樣的，媚態。

　　布丁不知不覺就被自己吃完了，突然意識到自己嘴邊的甜膩，他抽了張矮桌上的衛生紙擦嘴，記得利威爾老師很愛乾淨的，不行不行，千萬不能被討厭，要保持乾淨！  
　　房門傳來打開的聲響，艾倫迫不及待地跳下沙發，奔過去抱住老師，頭窩在老師的腰部蹭啊蹭的。

　　「抱歉，久等了。」

　　「不會，艾倫不覺得久。」男孩抬起頭，一雙翠綠的大眼水汪汪的，眼角和臉頰都透著淡淡的粉色，猶如久盼情人歸來，乖順的伴侶。

　　男人目光掃過矮桌上擺放的小碟子後蹲下，在艾倫耳邊呢喃著  
　　  
　　「剛剛吃了什麼呢？」

　　「老師準備給我的布丁啊！」

　　「好吃嗎？」

　　「嗯！很好吃！」小孩子的笑顏猶如蜜糖一般，殊不知又正一步步踏入利威爾的哄騙裡。

　　「那老師也想嘗嘗。」溫熱的大手撫住小小的腦袋，伸舌輕舔艾倫的唇瓣，但孩子卻沒有一絲驚恐，倒是被舔了之後咯咯輕笑著。

　　「太甜了。」

　　「老師不喜歡嗎？」他偏過頭，稚嫩的臉龐帶著一種媚人的氣息。

　　「還是艾倫的味道比較好呢。」聽到這番話，男孩開心地牽起了利威爾的手放在有些發燙的頰邊。

　　「老師…今天會陪我玩對吧？」他眼角的煙粉又是加深了幾分。  
　　艾倫從沒自覺，雖說是自己面臨危險，但實際上就是他拉著兩人一起墜落不倫的深淵。

　　知道嘛，那種極力克制，最後卻因一句簡單而純粹的話語擊個粉碎所帶來的失控將是加倍的。

 

　　他將手扶在沙發背上，艾倫被夾在男人與沙發之間動彈不得，只能仰頭努力地將男人的性器吞得更進去

　　「咕唔…嗚……」小巧白皙的手輕輕扶住根部，笨拙的動作反而勾的一位成年男性差點把持不住。  
　　利威爾用虎口扣住艾倫的臉蛋，緩緩聳動胯部，逕自在濕熱的口腔裡大起大落，碩大的尺寸令艾倫的下頷開始發酸發疼，唾液從自己努力張開的嘴邊慢慢滑落，順著頸子，最後隱沒在鎖骨被襯衫領口遮住為止。

　　「咳、咳咳…」男孩被打成碎沫的體液和唾液嗆著，粗燙的性器頂端已經頂到喉頭，他反射性的乾嘔著，看著艾倫的眼神又失焦幾分，利威爾才眷戀不捨的從他的小嘴退開。

　　已經失控的狀況下他還能夠懸崖勒馬？哼、也真夠聖人了啊自己。

　　利威爾溫柔的抹了抹孩子唇角沒有順利嚥下的、已經分不清是艾倫的還是自己的液體。  
　　純淨無瑕的孩子已經在大人情慾下調教成了雌獸，側過頭，他含住了利威爾的指尖，將上頭的液體舔食乾淨，神態諂媚，男人只覺得自己的腹部更加灼熱，焚燒的可能不只是理性了，是他僅存的、既定俗成的普遍性價值觀。

　　他將艾倫從坐著的姿勢整個放倒在沙發上，撩起他襯衫的衣襬，由下方探入。  
　　熾熱的撫觸像是蛇信，一點一點攀上艾倫稚嫩的軀體，小孩子的皮膚猶如出生嬰兒般細緻，美妙的手感令人愛不釋手。  
　　接著就在艾倫面前，先是領口的釦子，往下，一顆一顆解開，動作及其緩慢，如同影像被放慢撥放般，老師一直盯著自己，確認自己有沒有把這些動作都盡收眼裡。

　　男孩感覺臉頰都燒起來了，不知怎麼形容，但就是，心臟跳的非常快，幫利威爾口活都沒有如此明顯的情緒起伏，可能在孩子的認知裡，他只清楚那會讓利威爾舒服，那是乖孩子的表現，而不全然了解那行為其中的意義…  
　　而現在，他只知道利威爾的眼神，像是要把自己燒出洞，在他的渴望底下，自己就像會被熊熊慾火焚燒、徹底蒸發的純淨甘露。

　　衣服被解開了，側過頭，褲子的吊帶也被隨意扔在地上，連理開結輕輕捲起放在桌上都沒有。

　　老師看起來，有點急呢…  
　　這樣可以當作…老師很喜歡我的意思嗎？

　　艾倫柔順的攤在自己大敞的襯衫上，利威爾坐在一旁，側身，居高臨下的望著，男孩看不清他眼中倒映的究竟是對自己的中意還是一個對孩子不該有的情愫？

　　但所謂的著迷，大概就是指利威爾老師現在的樣子吧？當然，自己也不例外。

　　有些粗糙的指腹滑過男孩的臉龐，經過纖細的頸子右手停留在上，轉而是另一隻手也一併撫上艾倫的身體。  
　　每一下的撫觸，便都是當頭棒喝一次，這一切，都是不被世人允許的。右手稍稍用力收緊，感受血液的脈動，如果再收緊一些會如何？好想完全擁有這孩子啊，男人這麼想著，理智與原慾的拔河，天曉得他有多麼喪心病狂的喜歡艾倫，明明是個連情慾都還不會理解的孩子，但不知為何彼此就是如此自然的互相吸引著、互相撕扯著墮落著，這絕對不是利威爾一個人的罪孽，是兩人份的。  
　　他如此確信。

　　手不斷的在他身上各處揉了一遍，指尖輕輕地逗弄著原本軟軟的平坦，但只要在稍加刺激，就會回應似的挺立、變的櫻紅，嬌豔欲滴，指頭輕輕捏起、轉動，揉捻著男孩的感官神經。

　　「嗯…老師…」

　　「嗯？」利威爾溫柔地看著他，生怕有任何一絲令他恐懼的舉動驚嚇到艾倫

　　「唔、好癢，癢癢的…怪怪的…」聞言，利威爾輕笑了一下，俯下身抱著他，頭靠在艾倫頸窩，親暱的用鼻尖輕蹭他的耳廓。

　　「不要害怕，這不會怪，會很舒服的。」小聲地幾乎快無法聽聞的，低沉的嗓音，不斷拐騙無知的夏娃去偷嘗禁果爾後墮落。  
　　他往下探去，舌肉在淡粉色的乳暈上打著圈，再用舌尖用力抵著挺立的粉點，時而捲起吮吸，待到紅腫，身下的人兒也已梨花帶淚才放過。

　　「…利威爾老師、都欺負我…」一種溫吞水般的情事前戲無疑對只有一點經驗的孩子來說是種折磨。胸口癢癢的，肚子那邊…也有一種怪怪的感覺。

　　「好，不欺負你，討厭老師了？」

　　「沒、沒有…艾倫很喜歡、很喜歡老師。」他輕輕抓著男人的黑色髮絲，像是被逼急，神情委屈的幼崽。

　　他解開艾倫的短褲，退下的衣物滑到地上，然後把內褲也退到了膝蓋，接著將男孩一把抱起，就著背對的姿勢跨坐在自己大腿上，艾倫難得不安的，兩手擺在兩側緊緊跩著利威爾的西褲，緊張的一直盯著兩人貼在一起的熱燙，自己肉粉色的囊袋縮在那裏，剛好擱在利威爾的根部上頭。  
　　孩子的尺寸當然是與成人相差一大截了，於是前前後後的摩擦剛好都蹭在艾倫的囊袋與頂端，兩顆小球漸漸轉為艷紅，而頂部也漸漸掙脫包覆露出豔麗的玫瑰色。

　　男人繼續抓捏著他平坦的前胸，稍微施力，像是要揉捏出女人乳房的手感，上頭布滿一道道火辣的抓痕，另一手則包裹兩人的性器開始慢慢撸動起來。  
　　兩人尺寸大相逕庭的性器熨燙在一起，光靠感覺就可以感受到猙獰的腫脹、硬挺，以及上方的紋理。  
　　自己白皙的臀部也似乎被什麼摩擦著，有點刺刺的，稍微側過頭，他剛好貼在男人的腹部，老師濃密的恥毛上，面對這種奇異的觸感興奮莫名，他也開始緩緩動著腰，面對艾倫的舉動，利威爾手上的動作不免又粗魯幾分。

　　一是利威爾的掌心，二是他的性器，被兩者夾攻，光那麼想艾倫簡直快暈了過去，直接性的、思維與視覺上的刺激，讓他徹底感受到不曾有過的性興奮，很快，他反手扯著利威爾的襯衫，昂起自己的臉蛋，一隻手抵在唇邊試著堵住有點不受控制呼之欲出的，會令自己羞赧的聲音。

　　「老師…好、好難受，幫幫我…嗚嗚……」

　　到底是個孩子，在他眼瞼落下輕柔的一吻後，利威爾加快了手上的速度，腹部的飽和感越來越鮮明，還能…還能感覺到，老師的那邊，也是熱的一跳一跳的，自己的嚶嚀也終於是止不住。  
　　一陣剎那拔高的聲線，兩人是同時射出，噴濺的白濁有些沾染上艾倫的腹部、前胸。稀薄的液體，慢慢流淌而下，浸濕男人的西褲，雖說這對尚未發育完全的身體實在是有損健康，但縱使每次內心告誡自己，卻怎麼也無法剎車止步。

　　先不管自己弄髒的衣物，他優先清理著艾倫的身體，讓他枕在自己的大腿上，孩子已經睡熟了，稍微估個時間，也不能讓他待太晚，還得送他回家。  
　　他們之間，絕對不能讓人起疑。

　　一個側身，還帶有著些微嚶嚀的小嘴就這麼剛好碰上男人依舊鼓著的襠部。男人就著擦拭的動作，手騰空在那，停滯許久，先是一陣發愣，接著他用力摀住自己的眼部，無奈的笑了出來

　　啊啊、利威爾，你還真是個糟透了的大人吶…

　　伴隨著自我放棄的嘲諷，他再度解開拉鍊，輕易扯開底褲，好似根本就沒疲軟過，如同洪水猛獸般出匣，他將頂端抵在艾倫微啟的唇邊。

　　「艾倫…我想你是無法理解我要忍到你長大的痛苦吧。」我覺得我似乎等不到那天了…

 

　　午休時間，在走廊迎面而來碰上的，正好是他的同事－教導自然科的韓吉。友人衝他招手露出微笑。

　　「嘿，利威爾，你們班上的艾倫˙耶格爾今天請了病假，他的母親剛好在課間來電要我轉達給你。」

　　「嗯，好的我知道了。」

　　「好啦，接著今天下午的全都是你這位班導師的課啦，辛苦囉。」韓吉拍了拍老同事的肩膀，一個施力過重，從外套口袋滑出一張照片  
　　  
　　「沒有的事，下班見。」

　　「呦呼～今天可要去喝個痛快啊！…诶？」就在利威爾正要邁出腳步離去時，韓吉順手撿起了掉在地上的東西

　　「欸利威爾！你的照片掉…了…」相紙上，韓吉一眼就認出了，那是男人班上的學生，內褲被退到了腳踝懸著，與潔白的襯衫和雪白的長襪呼應的，是他胸前腹部、臉頰、腿根，滿佈的乳白色液體…

　　「這…」被韓吉捏的有些死緊的相紙被緩緩抽走後，對上的是利威爾鋒利的視線。

　　「相信，妳會保密的吧。」他的食指輕碰在自己的薄唇做了個禁聲的手勢，如此邪媚、如此可怕，令人不禁打顫，若是旁人，都可以感受到此刻瞬間低迷的氛圍，但在多年老友的眼裡，除了一瞬間的驚訝外意外淡漠，她的念頭只有，可苦了這孩子了啊…就像在曠野被獅子盯上的獵物。

　　「唉，是、是…」她撒了撒手，準備離去時又撇下了一句話「總之，他還是個孩子，算是我拜託你，別做出什麼傷害他的事情。」

　　「那當然。」他可是我的寶貝啊，不然我怎麼會如此急切渴求他呢？  
　　扯了扯嘴角，低低的笑聲迴盪在空無一人的走廊，他將一手伸進褲袋，將不知控制著什麼的小巧遙控器的檔次一口氣滑到最高檔。

　　整了整衣領，他拿出胸前口袋裡的細框眼鏡，戴上之後推了個舒適地位置，＂為人師表＂的偽裝完美的無以復加。


End file.
